


Irony

by BlackSwanna



Series: Sacrifice [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Roxas comes back, Vague, Violence, i should have posted this months ago but i forgot omg, oops my hand slipped :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna
Summary: The irony was todiefor.Sequel to At A Cost





	Irony

Oh, the irony was practically to **die** for.

It killed him but he was no longer in control of himself. No conscious decision making, no mindful considerations, no impulsive or stupid thoughts of — _oh, maybe I SHOULD attack him. That sounds smart!_

It was involuntary. Almost instinctual, and when Sora would come to later, it would be too much in the end, and he’d collapse with the pressure. _If_ he ever ‘ _came to,_ ’ that is.

He saw Roxas materialize through darkening vision, and a weight was lifted off his shoulders, and he felt tears burning through his eyes and down his face—his arm lifted, with smiling teeth bared, and his name was on his tongue, about to fly— Roxas blinked his eyes open, only to widen them as a look of terror struck his face, and he took a few steps back. Sora tilted his head, wondering why? He took a step toward his former Nobody _(there was still a sense of joy about it)_.

“Sora…” it was as if a ghost had whispered, and more tears formed in the keybearer’s eyes. Still, Roxas shook his head, his own tears in his eyes— could he not believe it either? Sora was so pleased, he wanted to hug…. “What have you done?”

_Wh… what?_

Something inside him clicked, scratched and burned, hissing with bitterness that bloomed in his mouth, frothing. 

His body tensed suddenly, and his feet pushed against the ground— _What?! No! Stop!_ —and he jumped on all fours, his claws unsheathed, and an inhuman screech left him.

Roxas summoned his own two blades, a painful expression overtaking him— “Sora! Stop this, now!”

He was trying, _dammit, he was trying!_ It felt like his mind went numb suddenly, and it was like a TV shutting off, everything went black. Another entity, one of partial darkness, took over, and he couldn’t _see—feel—hear_ — he was falling instead… and he was muffled out.

Soon, eyes opened slowly, Riku was on top of him, gasping with another painful expression. _Way to Dawn_ was pressed against his neck, warning. Turning his head slowly, the brunet couldn’t register— the body of Roxas just across him, his keyblades slowly evaporating into the air, particles of white lights lifting from him and the two. Kairi, on her knees, sobbing…

He sacrificed… his body, mind, light… only for… only for his other to be **lost** …

  
It was so ironic, Sora could cry…

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c  
> oops my hand slipped
> 
> i meant to post this months ago but forgot to omg


End file.
